


Pills Perscriptions and Insanity

by Princeofflies



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series)
Genre: Experements, M/M, Needles warning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pills warning, sort of mad scientist vibe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: Henrik approaches Dr. Iplier with a new experiment. Dr. Iplier is more than happy to help but something goes wrong. It's not the same Henrik or it is but it's like when Anti possessed him. Something is very wrong.
Relationships: Dr. Iplier (Markiplier TV)/Henrik von Schneeplestein, Dr. Lovin
Kudos: 2





	1. The First Experement

The door flew open and Henrik Von Schneeple Stein appeared holding a box filled with papers and medical instruments. "Edvard I need your help!"

Edward Iplier looked up from his book to raise an eyebrow at his friend. "Henrik, what's wrong?"

"Vell, I vas vorking on zhis zort of cure. Vell, I vas just experimenting vith Antiz blood und I made zhis sort of serum." Henrik said quickly, kicking the door closed behind him and walking into the room.

Edward recoiled. "His blood!"

Henrik laughed. "Anti doezn't get zick so I zhought zhat it could help make a for dizease or maybe zhe common cold."

Edward nodded. "What do you need my help with."

"I need to finish it first, it eez not done yet," Henrik said and glanced to Edward's desk.

"You need my help with that?"

"Nien I need to use your equipment, Marvin shrunk mine."

Edward shook his head. "Ok just don't break anything."

"Danke! I vill not break anything." Henrik said and turning to the desk where Edward kept his equipment. Edward nodded and turned back at his book, continuing to read.

Almost thirty minutes later Henrik let out a cry of triumph and Edward looked up from his book smiling. "Are you done?"

"Ja," Henrik said, filling a veil with the green liquid.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I am going to test it on myself."

Edward stood up, his book falling out of his lap. "What Henrik you can't!"

Henrik waved him away. "I can, I'm sure it von't hurt me. If anyzhing it vill just make me sleepy."

Edward shook his head as Henrik started to fill a syringe. "Henrik please the last time you tried something on yourself it made you sick." he muttered. 

"Zhat was because no one was with me. You're here with me now."

"This is my room!" Edward yelled gesturing around the room.

"And?"

"Henrik why-"

"Doctah Iplier, I am azking for your professional help."

Edward sighed and looked away. "Lay on the bed. If you pass out I want you to be comfortable."

Henrik nodded standing up. "Hold it I'll give you the shot," Edward said, holding out his hand. Henrik smiled and handed him the syringe.

"Danke freund," Henrik said laying on the bed, shifting his weight from side to side.

"You'll need to relax if you want to do this."

Henrick nodded stiffly and tried to relax. Edward took Henrik's arm and sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Eddy please," Henrik whispered, desperation evident in his voice. He was always passionate about his projects.

Edward blinked at him and looked away again. "I, sorry, I'll just get on with it," Edward whispered.

Henrik closed his eyes as Edward sunk the needle into his skin. It was a quick poke and it was over. Just as Henrik expected from the fellow doctor. "Okay?" Edward asked standing beside the bed.

"Ja."

They sat in silence for a minute or two. "Do you feel alright?"

"Ja, I feel nothing out of the ordinary."

Edward smiled. "That's good."

"I vas expecting to feel a little sore zhough."

The American sucked in a breath. "Yes, it is a little strange." he choked out. He couldn't have anything go wrong. If anything happened to Henrik he would-

"It failed," Henrik said looking away.

"That's alright."

Henrik whined. "Nein, I just have Anti's disgusting blood in me."

"It will be fine," Edward said, promoting another two minutes of silence.

Henrik nodded and yawned. "Eddy, vhen did you repaint?"

Edward looked up. "I didn't."

"Really it's swirly vhirly."

Edward frowned and grabbed Herniks shoulders. "Henrik?"

Henrik sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm a little tired. I'm just gonna," he trailed off and went limp.

Edward jumped and shook the German doctor. "Henrik! Henrik!" he yelled. "Henrik Von Scheeplestien!"

Henrik's eyes snapped open and Edward took a step back. Unnatural green eyes blinked up at him.

"Hello, Edvard."


	2. What Makes You Tick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik isn't the same. It's like before. Before he got better, before Anti became nice, before he knew Edward.

Edward reeled back in panic. "Henrik?"

Henrik shook his head and laughed. "Henrik what are you-" Edward was cut off when Henrik grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed. He wrestled the other doctor onto the bed, still grinning.

"Hello Edvard!" he said again, green eyes now glowing.

Edward fought against his grip. "Henrik let me go!"

Henrik tutted and shook his head. "Hold still. It vill hurt more if you move."

"What hurts ah!" Edward cried out as a scalpel was pressed against his neck.

Henrik's grin widened. "I think it's time we found out what makes you tick my liebe."

"Henry?" Edward whispered, struggling not to move.

"Yes?" Henrik practically purred.

The American gulped. "What are you doing?"

Henrik shook his head. "Vhat do you zhink I'm doing?"

"Trying to kill me!"

Henrik snorted, then giggled and then he was laughing. Crazy, manacle laughter. "My liebe! I could never kill you! I'll be sure to stitch you back together."

"Henrik enough!"

Henrik sighed. "I guess I'll have to get the anaesthetics. I vas hoping you vould cooperate but," he trailed off.

Edward groaned. "I'm sorry."

"Vhat are you sorry abo-"

Edward flipped them over and handcuffed one of Henrik's hands to his headboard. Luckily he had forgotten to take his handcuffs out of his pocket after Wilford's appointment with him. Wilford needed his flu shot and didn't want to hold still.

Henrik just laughed as he tugged on the restraints. "Ooh, darling. If I had known you had zhose I vouldn't have bozhered vith anaesthetics."

Edward growled. "You're acting like Anti possessed you."

"I hurt Edvard. I vould have kept your heart on a pretty display."

"That shot did something to you."

"Edvard let me go!" Henrik yelled, thrashing on the bed.

Edward sighed and got off of the bed, walking to the door. "Stay here I'm getting Anti."

"No! Don't leave me please!" Henrik cried. "Edvard please." he whispered.

The desperation in Henriks caused Edward to freeze. He stared at the german whose blue eyes were now filled with fear. "Please."

"Fine."

Edward shook his head and sat on the bed next to him. "Give me the scalpel."

Henrik shook his head and Edward grabbed his arm. "I will leave," he hissed.

The scalpel dropped from the mad doctor's hand and he lay back in bed. "Good job," Edward said, using the voice he used on his patients. "Do you have any other weaponry on you?"

Henrik didn't answer. Edward muttered a curse under his breath. It had to be a relapse. Henrik had been getting better at controlling his murderous tendencies after Anti possessed him. Now all that seemed to have been erased. "I'm going to have to search you."

"My fellow docter you can't mean you're going to frisk me."

"Hold still."

Henrik laughed again and shook his head. "My dear docter," he whispered. Edward ignored him and searched his pockets. He didn't find anything but an empty vial which he placed on his bedside table.

Edward jumped when Henrik touched him. He forgot he was only handcuffed. "Are you going to cut me open?"

"No of course not."

"You can if you want to. I vould love to find out vhat makes me tick," he said while waving his free arm around. "I have a couple of requests if you do."

"Henrik I'm not going to cut you open."

"How boring," Henrik whispered, grabbing Edward's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"What are you doing?"

Henrik sighed. "You are very nice looking."

"What!"

Henrik yawned. "Very very pretty."

"Henrik?"

Henrik closed his eyes and his head flopped to the side. "Henrik! Shit! Not again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up!!! I don't know how regular these update will be but they will be there.


	3. Apoligiese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik and Edward talk about their 'cure'. Henrik apologizes for what he did.

Henrik opened his eyes and yawned. He sat up and looked around. This wasn't his room. Where was he? “Henrik! Oh thank god you’re awake.”

Henrik turned to see Edward staring at him. “Vhy hello, my dear friend. Vhere am I?”

Edward sighed. “My room.”

Henrik nodded. Everything was slowly coming back to him. Edward pinned under him. The scalpel. Henrik gasped. “Oh! Edvard, I am zo sorry. I don’t know vhat came over me.”

Edward held up a syringe filled with dark green liquid. “I told you it was dangerous.” he hissed. 

Henrik flinched. “Eddy ve are both unharmed.” 

“You are handcuffed to my bed because you tried to kill me!” Edward screamed. “You took a scapel to my neck! Henrik you-”

“Doctah?”

Edward blinked and turned to Henrik again. “Could you please uncuff me?”

“Yeah sorry.”

Henrik sighed as Edward fiddled with the handcuffs. “It failed.”

“To make a cure for anything,” Edward muttered. 

“I vould like to try again,” Henrik said, sitting up with his now free arm. 

“Try again! We need to throw it away.” Edward hissed. 

“It's my cure, Eddy.”

Edward blushed. “Don’t use my nickname when we’re being professional.”

“I don’t zee anyone else around us, vhy should ve be professional?”

“Because this is serious!”

“I didn't hurt you.” Henrik pointed out.

“You wanted to cut me open Schneeplestien!”

“I did.”

Henrik’s voice came out as a whisper and the two of them froze. “I did.” Henrik choked out. He blinked back tears. “I felt like I used to. When Anti controlled us. I vanted to cut you open to see vhat happened. I vanted to see you choke on your blood and,” he let out a choked sob, “rib out your heart.”

Edward took a step forward. “Do you still want to do that?”

The German shook his head. “No.”

“Good. now take deep breaths.” Edward whispered, reaching out to grip Herniks shoulders. 

They took a deep breath together and Henrik pulled Edward closer. “Good?” the American whispered. 

“Yes.”

“Do we need to talk about the serum?”

Henrik pulled Edward into a hug. “Yes please.”

Edward laughed. “Ok, so we know it didn’t work.”

“But it did zomething. Edvard if I may,” he trailed off.

Edward pulled away from Henrik. “Go ahead.”

“I vould like to experiment with his more. I know you don’t like it but I vould like to see zhe results.”

Edward nodded solemnly. “Fine but I’m taking it next.”

“Vhat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on making these chapters longer and more interesting. This is really just a bunch of talk so sorry about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to finally be posting a long fic. I hope you all enjoy this story.


End file.
